legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Whyren Fleet
The Whyren Fleet was a former CorSec Defence Fleet, having been established for protecting the Sixth Sector in Corellian System, the Fleet was handed to young CorSec Officer Taei Wynonyms. It was a familiar sight above Corellia as the Galactic Civil War threatened its borders, and had for a time worked alongside the Imperial Navy, even helping Darth Vader to coordinate searches for Jedi in the system. Following Corellia's Imperial Absorption, Taei Wynonyms renounced his position within CorSec, and the Fleet was adapted and re-envisioned to become the first Imperial-CorSec Fleet. It was then assigned to Imperial Admiral Wiltrain Kitani and had protected Corellia until Kitani's defection to the Rebel Alliance in 5ABY, it was then assigned under the command of Admiral Delak Krennel. The fleet was named after Taei Wynonyms' favourite beverage, the Corellian Whiskey, Whyren's Reserve a rare and expensive alcholic drink. Role Specific responsibilities of the Fleet included defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The fleet also performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. The Whyren Fleet was formed from the CorSec Navy, and as such was still under CorSec Command. The fleet conducted itself by the CorSec Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. Following the re-organisation of CorSec and the fleet, its priorities shifted to reflect that of the Imperial Navy. Under the Non-Human rule, the vast majority of personnel gradually shifted to male Humans. History Admiral Wynonyms Having served as a Commodore as part of the CorSec Navy, Taei Wynonyms was selected to command the newly formed fleet at it's creation. Chosen for his forward thinking and having crucial support from certain sectors within CorSec, Wynonyms at a tentative thirty years old became an Admiral, and the fleet was born. Placed within the much troubled Sixth Sector of the Corellian System, over the next few years, Wynonyms' use of naval tactics drastically decreased pirate activity in the zone. One of the many pirate gangs that the Whyren Fleet destroyed during this era, was that of Thrackan Sal-Solo's early attempts at gaining power in the System. With trouble brewing in the Galactic Civil War, the shift on Corellia would see Wynonyms' refuse to stay in command as the fleet was proposed to become the first of a CorSec Imperial Fleets. Resigning his command, Wynonyms was forced into hiding, for fear of Imperial capture or assassination attempts on his life by Imperial Corellian Extremists. Admiral Kitani Admiral Krennel Key Ships of the Fleet The most recognizable symbol of the Whyren Fleet was the Imperial-Class II Star Destroyer, although millions of starships of different designs were fielded for various purposes. Most major capital ships, battlestations and logistics vessels were constructed by Kuat Drive Yards, Loronar Corporation, and Rendili StarDrive during the height of the Galactic Empire. The shipyards at Corellia supplied the fleet with gunships, corvettes and larger cruisers. Additionally, countless shipyards supplied the Imperial fleet with support ships such as Carrack-class light cruisers, Lancer-class frigates, Strike-class cruisers, and escort carriers. Flagship • ISD Ravisher Destroyers * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Immobilizer_418_cruiser Immoilizer 418 Cruiser] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_I-class_Star_Destroyer Victory-I-class Star Destroyers] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_II-class_Star_Destroyer Victory II'-class Star Destroyers] Carriers and Assault Ships * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship ''Acclamator-I-class assault ships] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gladiator-class_Star_Destroyer Gladiator-class Star Destroyers] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers] Frigates * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Carrack-class_light_cruiser Carrck-class light cruisers] * EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer-class_frigate Lancer-class frigates] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Strike-class_medium_cruiser Strike-class medium cruisers] * Victory II-class frigates Corvettes and Gunships * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Broadside-class_cruiser_kdb-1 Broadside-class cruisers KDB1] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CR90_corvette CR90 Corvettes] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tartan-class_patrol_cruiser Tartan-class patrol cruisers] * YE-4 Gunships Starfighters * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE/ln_starfighter TIE/in Starfighters] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE/In_interceptor TIE/in Incterceptors] * ''TIE/sa Bombers Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations